Inexperience
by Lil-Diego
Summary: For the Kink meme. Altair is filled with nerves as his visit to Malik is not what he expected it to be. Especially as Malik insists in teasing him. Rated M for sexual content.


**Author's Note - **Idea taken from the Kink Meme on LJ -Enjoy! :) This is my first time writing with Altair and Malik so hopefully there not too OOC.

**Inexperience**

* * *

Malik had Altair up against the wall, his mouth tasting everything Altair had to offer him, and his hands gathered pace as he quickly took off items of clothing, desperate for satisfaction. Malik grinned at the trembling assassin.

Was it perhaps fear or pleasure?

Malik concluded both. It gave him immense satisfaction to know that Altair was completely vulnerable to Malik. Malik bit Altair's lower lip softly and mumbled a few choice words in his ear, his breath tickling his nerves.

"Enjoying this Altair?"

Altair snarled at Malik and tried to push him aside but sighed, knowing that Malik had him.

"M-Malik..."

"Novice?"

"I am _not_ a novice."

Malik chuckled at this, and allowed his mouth to connect with Altair's. His tongue swirled along Altair's mouth, and gently nibbled on the younger's lower lip, teasing him. Altair breathed heavily, and stared up at the ceiling. Altair muttered a curse word under his breath, annoyed at himself in how he had let himself get so..._distracted._

The sun had already gone down when Altair had finally managed to fight off a dozen or so guards. The mission was a complete success, and inevitably, the guards were in hot pursuit of the assassin. They had chased him down all along the rich district of Jerusalem, knocking over beggars, and sending pots flying everywhere. Altair had reached the bureau, dripping with sweat, his sword tainted with blood. He dropped down heavily onto the soft cushions below and allowed Malik to take care of him. Malik would see to his injuries and his clothes, and then Altair would be off before sunrise. Altair did not expect Malik to have him pushed up against a wall, his only reason being that Malilk had needs that needed to be filled.

The Dai it seemed had a way with his fingers. Even though he only possessed his right hand, Malik was very skilled in the way he would gently, tease Altair's sensitive parts, which drove the brown haired man crazy. He did not like how Malik made him shiver with pleasure at one touch of his fingers.

"M-Malik what are you doing?" Altair hissed at the older man, suddenly quite aware of what was happening.

"What does it look like, novice?" Malik snarled at Altair, and gently traced a finger alongside Altair's pant line, softly caressing the soft, untouched skin underneath. Malik kissed Altair's belly button and smiled softly.

Altair pushed Malik off him and stood up, turning his back to the dai. He breathed heavily and placed a hand on the wall, leaning against it.

"What is it Altair?" Malik sounded genuinely concerned, which irritated the master assassin. Altair closed his eyes briefly before speaking sharply.

"We are stopping this now."

"Stopping?"

Malik chuckled softly, and walked towards the younger man, amused at Altair's behaviour. He stepped forward towards the nervous assassin before reaching round to grip Altair's semi hard flesh. A surprised moan came from the younger one, Altair's teeth biting his lower lip. Altair yelped as Malik started to stroke, his body betraying his mind as he felt his flesh reach it's full extent. He pushed Malik off him again as Malil's fingers teased him, a hand slipping into Altair's pants.

Altair did not know what he should do. His body told him that he should continue this, and yet he was not prepared to say the truth...yet. Altair gripped Malik's hand and looked into his eyes, his own golden ones trying to glare into Malik's brown ones. Altair's warning did not work on the former assassin, who just chuckled at his "attempt" to get Malik to get off him.

"You are agitated?"

_Damn right I'm agitated!_ Altair thought, his body now completely under Malik's touch.

Malik had Altair lay softly on the dai's bed, and kissed him deeply, his mouth silencing any words that Altair was about to say. Malik sat on top of the assassin and smiled softly, knowing that he was in control. It was unusual, this new found sense of control for Malik, but he enjoyed it none the less. He leaned over once again to kiss his prisoner, and smiled as he tugged at Altair's pants, which came off with a swift pull.

He looked at Altair, wanting to be in eye contact. Instead, Altair was looking carefully at an incense pot on the table to the right.

Malik sighed, his own body aching to receive pleasure for himself. He shook the younger man hurriedly, annoyed at Altair's attitude.

"Look at me Altair."

Altair refused his request, and continued looking at the pot, concentrating hard on the patterns of it. Altair breathed heavily through his nose, not wanting to admit defeat. He was about to stand up and leave, before he felt wet lips suck gently on his neck, a skilled tongue writing letters across his neck. At this, Altair moaned heavily and bucked his hips up instinctively.

Malik smiled, knowing that it had been far too long since the assassin had had any action, and neither had he. It did not concern Malik that this was going to be the first time he was going to take Altair, for he knew that Altair had had sexual experiences elsewhere. Of course, the man must have done, given his looks and arrogance. Malik remembered how it was always Altair, who got the women, and sometimes the men. But Altair had never seemed interested in taking a lover. He would always say that the creed was his upmost priority.

Altair gripped the bed sheets softly as he allowed himself to be pleasured by Malik, his breathing becoming heavy as he felt Malik's hands gently touch his swollen flesh, his hand stroking it to full hardness. Altair looked up at the pot again, determined that this was all that this would lead too. Altair looked at Malik, and gently pulled his hair softly, wanting to get the man's attention.

"Altair, if you keep distracting me like this, how are we going to finish?"

Altair glared up at Malik and said sharply, his eyes sharp with fear.

"This is not going to finish..."

His voice came out not as confident as Altair would have liked, and he hoped Malik would get the message.

Malik chuckled in response, and positioned himself in front of Altair's cock, and gently blew on the tip. Altair swore in pleasure, cursing loudly as his mind had not prepared his body for what was about to happen. Pleasure erupted through his veins as he felt Malik take him all in his mouth, his skilled tongue licking around his swollen gland. Malik rubbed Altair's thigh softly as he watched how Altair's hips thrashed around on the bed, moving in rhythm to Malik's head.

Altair was wrong to misjudge the situation. The pleasure he was receiving was all too much for his body to handle. In his lifetime, he had never, felt this way before. His whole body was on fire, and as he looked down to Malik's mouth closed tightly around his cock, his fears were momentarily lost as he allowed himself to be immersed in this new feeling.

Altair allowed himself to give a weak moan as he arched his hips into Malik's gentle touch, wanting more. He grabbed Malik's hair softly as he closed his eyes, enjoying how Malik could make his body react. Jolts of pleasure bolted through him as Malik began to deep throat him, Altair's moans becoming increasingly louder each time with each lick, each gentle stroke. Altair sighed heavily, it had been far too long since he had been able to indulge in any self pleasure, and so he concluded that this was a blessing in disguise. Altair stopped his mind from thinking about what was going to happen next, and allowed himself to hook a leg up on Malik's shoulder, allowing the Dai to easily pleasure him.

"Altair, control yourself."

Malik stroked Altair's thigh roughly, trying to get Altair to calm down.

Altair moaned loudly, unable to keep still. He thrashed around on the bed, his right hand tugged in a fist in Malik's hair, completely and utterly oblivious to anything apart from Malik's mouth.

He was close... Altair opened his eyes and looked down at Malik. His head bobbed up and down slowly. Altair hissed as he felt his upcoming climax, unable to stop himself fucking Malik's mouth. He gave no warning other than a tight pull on Malik's hair and he groaned in defeat as he came hard, Malik swallowing in everything that he could. Beads of cum dribbled from Malik's mouth, and the older man chuckled loudly as he looked up at a spent assassin.

"Novice, that was...quick."

Altair just nodded, completely taken by Malik and his sudden satisfaction. Altair closed his eyes briefly, his breathing coming in calm short breaths.

Malik kissed Altair hurriedly, his own erection begging for release as well. Malik positioned himself underneath Altair, and nodded towards the shelf, his own breathing ragged.

Altair looked at the shelf and then back at Malik. He kissed Malik softly and was about to climb off him when Malik spoke, sharply.

"Altair. We're not done yet."

Altair winced softly, knowing that he could not afford to let Malik know about his fears and his inexperience. But, he also knew that if he were to continue, not only would he teased for eternity, his pride and ego would also be tainted. And that was something that he could not afford to have happen.

Altair nodded softly at Malik, and reached over for the item on the shelf, a pot of salve. He looked at it curiously and shivered when he realised what he would have to do.

"Novice."

Malik's voice was becoming impatient, and Altair knew that he would not be able to hold off the older man any longer. Malik was as stubborn as he was which proved difficult at times.

Altair turned round to face Malik sharply, the anger rising in him slightly as he heard Malik's "nickname" for him.

"I am NOT a novice, Malik." Altair peered into Malik's brown eyes and crossed his arms, annoyed.

"I disagree, Altair. I have suspicion to believe that you..."

Malik paused, smiled briefly and stood up, walking towards Altair.

He stroked his cheek softly, and ran his finger along Altair's stomach, pinching the delicate skin beneath it. Malik lowered his head, and whispered softly in his ear.

"It seems, you are scared."

Altair pushed Malik away at this, and snarled at the older man, aware that he was about to be humiliated.

"I am not scared. You are mistaken, Malik."

"You are blushing."

Malik licked his lips softly, and said confidently,

"If you were not scared, we would be finished by now. But it seems, that my suspicions are true. You have not taken a lover before, have you? At least, not with a man."

The question hung in the air for a couple of minutes, both men waiting for the other to break the silence.

Altair cursed silently under his breath, his lips pursuing in defeat. He was cornered and he knew it. But, perhaps there was a way in which he could ensure that Malik would not think of him as a complete failure.

Altair grabbed Malik roughly, cold lips connecting with wet, moist ones as they struggled for dominance, Altair's tongue running along Malik's bottom lip, gently teasing the older man slightly. Malik pulled away for breath, completely taken by the sudden turn of control. Altair took his silence as an opportunity; he grabbed the older man with his arms and pushed him down on the bed.

Altair grabbed the salve and licked his lips at Malik, despite the nerves building up inside him. Altair opened the top, but was stopped when he felt Malik's hips buck up against him, their erections touching for a split second. Altair shivered at the contact, and quickly placed the salve on the floor, and stripped Malik of his clothes.

"Do not fail, novice Altair." Malik chuckled at this, and looked up at Altair, whose cheeks were blushing furiously.

Yes, it was now evident that Altair had no experience in this area.

"Malik, I..."

Malik gripped Altair's hard on softly and growled at him, his voice becoming low with lust.

"I want you inside me, Altair. I want to feel you. I want to take you."

Altair caught a sharp shiver running across his spine as he heard those words. He nodded gently as he picked up the salve once again, and dipped a finger in it. He looked down at Malik, who was stroking himself softly, eager for release. The ragged moans made Altair fully hard again as he bit his lip softly, trying to stop his hands from touching himself.

Seeing Malik touch himself, begging for Altair was incredibly arousing. He watched with curiosity as he saw how Malik teased his nipples softly, his fingers gently pinching the delicate skin. Malik had his head rolled back in pleasure, his hand falling instantly to his cock. Pre-cum spilled out of the swollen head, his hand pumping up and down softly, teasing not only himself but also the man in front of him. Thrills of excitement shot through Altair as he realised that in a moment's time, he was about to take the man that he had lusted over throughout his adulthood.

"Take me Novice."

Altair nodded, trying to block out his nerves. He dipped his finger once again in the salve and gently placed it around Malik's opening. Malik positioned his legs for easy access to Altair's fingers, and groaned in frustration when Altair barely touched him.

"Altair," Malik growled slightly in irritation, his voice wavering with lust and impatience.

He knew that he should allow Altair to go at his pace, but Malik was not willing to let this happen.

Altair nodded, his eyes widening with curiosity, his actions indicating embarrassment as he clumsily continued with his finger. He paused softly, not knowing what to do next. Malik gave him an encouraging nod as Altair began to push two fingers inside of him.

"Twist, Altair. Up."

Altair groaned quietly in frustration at being inexperienced. He wondered if he should stop this, but knew that with practice, he would be able to master this quickly. And only then, would Malik's teasing stop.

Malik's chest rose with his heavy breathing as he felt Altair's fingers twist inside him, the assassin's fingers scratching slightly against the muscle, his fingers searching for that one spot.

"More... Altair, more." Malik spread his legs further, and showed three fingers to Altair, indicating for him to do the same.

Altair nodded, and pushed three fingers in Malik's entrance, his fourth finger serving as his third. He watched Malik's mouth quiver as he realised that he had touched a delicate spot. Malik cursed loudly as he moaned heavily, his hair matted with sweat as he saw white. Malik sighed heavily as Altair withdrew his fingers.

"Altair..."

No words were spoken as Altair gently positioned himself, his embarrassment momentarily gone and replaced with lust and need. Malik's head rolled to the side as he bucked his hips up, eager to take Altair.

"Novice, take me."

Altair nodded and gripped Malik's leg, his leg resting on his shoulder as he gently pushed himself in, another blush crushing along his cheek. Altair stayed there for a second, realising that he was now, completely inside Malik. He smiled to himself, knowing that the nerves had now passed and he was able to concentrate properly.

Altair moved around slowly, at first, making sure Malik was at ease with his body. Malik seemed to be unconcerned with this however, as he yelled that Altair should go faster. And quickly.

Altair closed his eyes as he began to push further and further into Malik, the friction around his cock making Altair numb as he felt the familiar tingling sensation form in his body. Altair thrusted sharply into Malik, beads of sweat forming on Altair's face.

Malik moved with Altair, his swollen cock untouched, the beads of pre-cum forming around the tip. Malik gave Altair a quick glance, indicating that he should do something. Altair nodded in response and gripped Malik's cock softly, his fingers wrapping round the gland tightly, moving his hand in sequence with his hips. Their moans filled the room as they rode together, Altair repeatedly pushing against Malik's pressure spot, both of them overcome with pleasure.

Malik reached over to grab Altair's lips with his own, and they hurriedly kissed one another, their tongues crushing against each other's. Altair tugged forcefully at the bed sheets, his knuckles turning white as he growled against Malik's ear, letting his hips do all the work. He pushed himself out of Malik, teasing the other man, before pushing himself all the way in again. Altair hissed against Malik's ear, and licked softly the ear lobe, causing the other man to shiver in pleasure. Malik arched his back hurriedly, eager to meet Altair's thrusts, desperate to finish. Their breathing became erratic as they both neared their climax, both men yelling their pleasure loudly to the room.

"So c-c-close... A-Alt." Malik was silenced by Altair's lips and Altair smiled softly as his left hand rubbed gently along Malik's shaft again, and that was all it took before the Dai was overcome, lost in his release. Altair yelled out after seeing Malik's cum splatter all over his chest. Altair reached his climax himself after a few more deliberate thrusts, his breathing spiralling out of control as he rode out his own orgasm.

Altair rested his head on Malik's chest, his mind racing with all sort of emotion. Altair felt quite proud of himself, giving his first time with a man. He smiled as he reminisced the past event, knowing that he had done well. For a novice. This relief was temporarily shattered when Malik looked down at Altair and said softly,

"Novice, that was adequate."

Altair resisted the urge to argue, lost in the moment. He rolled his eyes at Malik instead in response, knowing that the two of them would forever be in competition against each other.


End file.
